Fred's Sorry Life
by Mooo1
Summary: Fred has a pretty sorry life. He doesn't know good deals when he is offered deals, and he only has two friends. Please R/R and I have a few questions that I really need to be answered at the end! =]


Hi! This is my second Harvest Moon story. I relized that everyone names the main character in their stories Jack when in the game U can just name him yourself. Well in my story the main character is Fred, who also has another story called "The Dude, the Dog, and The Girlfriend." That story has pretty much NOTHING to do with my first story so if you've read it then please don't get confused. This story is sort of the story that's supposed to come before my other story even though I'm writing this one last. (If you know what I mean.) Hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
A Dog 4 Fred  
  
  
  
Scruff was Fred's dog. They were pretty good pals because dogs are usually suppose to be mans best friend (although I'm a cat person myself) and the fact that Fred's only friends were his dog and his horse Maple.  
  
Poor Fred.  
  
Times weren't always bad at the Cow Farm, although there weren't any cows there anyway.  
  
Poor Fred.  
  
It was almost the dog race, but Fred wasn't sure if Scruff was ready yet. He always knew that Scruff liked him, but he had never relized that to win a dog race, the dogs had to be fast.  
  
Fred had never been to a dog race before. He had never been to a horse race.  
  
"Hey, the dog race's tomorrow. You wanna have Scruff be in it?" asked Ann's father.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Fred.  
  
"Fine, I'll get yer dog ready in the morning."  
  
The man left the farm.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should buy a chicken or something," said Fred. "Naw, first I'll plant some seeds, then I'll get an animal."  
  
Just then a man in a black coat came to the farm.  
  
"Hey, you wanna buy some golden seeds?" he asked. "They grow three times as big as regular vegetables and they grow every vegetable at once. All you have to do is plant them. You don't need to water them and the ground doesn't even have to be hoed. The price is only $400.00," the man said.  
  
"Hey, that's a lot of money," said Fred.  
  
"Did I not explain the greatness of these seeds? Don't you need money? These vegetables sell for $100,000,00.00 a piece and you get 45 of them per bag. This is a great deal!"  
  
Fred was new at this buying and selling skill he was suppose to be learning so he said, "Okay! You know what, why don't I give you all of my money!"  
  
When he got the seeds he planted them in an un-hoed place in his yard, but the seeds weren't there when he was done.  
  
"Hmm… Isn't that strange," he said. "Maybe I should see Potpourri for some help."  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOLDEN SEEDS! YOU ARE SO STUPIDLY STUPID!!!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT THEY WEREN'T REAL WHEN HE STARTED SAYING ALL OF THAT UNREALISTIC STUFF ABOUT THEM????!!!!!"  
  
"No," said Fred, hurting about what Potpourri had said to him.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't know," said Fred. He ran away to his house crying.  
  
The next day Fred got up early. It was time for the dog race. He hopped out of bed and treated himself to some rice balls, steaming with goodness.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to the dog race!" said the mayor when he got to the Town Square. "Would you like to make a bet?"  
  
"Sorry but I spent all of my money already," said Fred, still sniffling about the other day.  
  
"The first race is about to start. Participants, please report to the gate," the words flashed at the bottom of the screen. (But no one knew that because they had no idea that they just lived in a video game.)  
  
The first race was exciting. Fred enjoyed it even if he didn't have any money for some corn to eat. Wonder came in first and Pochi came in second. The potion shop guy's dog, Tarro, was in a close third.  
  
Scruff was in the second race. Fred was almost too excited to stay seated.  
  
The little dog ran his heart out, but he came in 5th. (Like my dog always does on my game. The poor dog…) Fred was still proud of him and if he had money he said that he would buy the dog some cake of pie to put in his food dish.  
  
  
  
I hope that you liked this story. But I have two questions for you that I need help with. 1. Why do you people always name the dude Jack in your stories? 2. What does "yaoi" mean? I also wanna know if I should make a new chapter about Fred's horse of if I should make a whole new story about Fred's horse? Thanks for reading! Now please try to answer my questions in your review. =] 


End file.
